He was right
by BaileeBlair
Summary: Maybe for once Beck wants a nice girl, but who does his heart belong to?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen…" Beck began to explain, "Just tell Mason Thornsmith you're not going to play his little game anymore."

Beck and I were sitting on my couch talking about my latest gig. I was supposed to play one of my most major concerts ever. The producers changed everything about me, my clothes, my hair, my makeup even my attitude. I felt horrible for what I had done to everyone but I wanted this so bad. If this was it took to get my shot I was going to take it.

"What?" I asked offended.

"The world needs to see who you really are... cause you're awesome."

He was making me blush, I hope he didn't notice. He was looking straight into my eyes it was make my get chills up my spine. No one ever looked directly into my eyes…not the way he did. I didn't know what to say and I didn't have time to think up anything…before he started to lean in towards me. My heart started to spike faster, he lifted up his hand to cup my face. I couldn't believe this was happening.

We both heard the click of the door and my mind immediately jumped to Jade. We immediately jumped, we were probably both thinking of Jade. I quickly jumped to the other half of the couch as my mom walked through the door.

"Hi!" I said with, I'm sure, a stupid look on my face. I was trying to not look at Beck.

"I gotta go!" Beck said standing up.

"Ok later!" I said and snapped my blue laptop shut as I started to head for my room and Beck rushed out the door as he awkwardly patted my mom on the shoulder and muttered a good bye. My mom gave me the what's-going-on look and I just faked a yawn and headed for my room.

I ran to my room and snapped the door shut. I leaned on the back of it. I have never been so confused in my life. Beck nearly tried to kiss me, he was completely right that I shouldn't act this way but at the same time I wanted this more than anything. Gah! This was so complicated.

Beck tried to kiss me.

What was he thinking? He looked so sincere does this mean that he was into me? He was Jade…well Jade's ex. I can't date my friends ex, it was wrong. Besides it was Beck, sure he was hot as hell, but I really didn't know much about him. Jade made sure of that. Beck was just-

Wait, what was I thinking? I had more important things to worry about right now.

The next day at school I was scared shitless. Mason was coming to Hollywood Arts to film me. Today I was dressed like myself instead but I sure wasn't acting like myself.

"Stop acting so nervous!" Beck demanded as we rounded the corner towards my locker.

"I am not acting! I am nervous Mason is going to be here any minute with his stupid camera crew to film me acting like a Diva!" I exclaimed. My hands were all sweaty, I couldn't hold still, and I felt like was going to puke.

"Tori!" a voice from behind me called as my heart jumped to my throat. There were camera men, assistances and a few other followers behind him.

"Hey Mason," I said with a small wave and Beck stood close to my side.

"Hey? Why are you dressed like a complete nerd?" he asked and turned to his assistant, "did you send her the dress with the tentacles?"

She said that she had. I looked over for a second and saw Jade looking onto the scene but I had no time for her. Mason questioned Tori as to why she wasn't wearing the pre arranged out fit. I couldn't talk I was way to scared but Beck jumped in for me.

"Tori doesn't want to wear your stupid outfits!" Beck yelled. I looked at him shocked. Of all the things I wanted him to say that wasn't it….or at least not that boldly.

"We had a deal Tori!" Mason explained

Time to step up, be brave like Beck, "Look, I don't want to be your puppet anymore!"

"Well then…you're not going to sing at the Platinum awards you're out!" he announced.

I could feel my world crushing down on me in that moment that I didn't hear what beck said about finding another girl.

"Me?" I head Jade pipe up. I wasn't paying attention, but I understood perfectly. Mason offered her the part to sing and with that dark glare and the snide smile Jade accepted the offer.

I was so torn I finally stood up for myself and lost my shot. I just sat in the kitchen with Trina who was soaking her face in mustard? Even her stupid antics didn't help my mood. Once I got out of school I locked myself in my room and cried to hours. I hated Jade! I hated her! I should have kissed Beck the other day… not I shouldn't of that wouldn't have been fair to him. He hasn't ever done anything bad to me ever.

The door bell rang and Trina hurried off to clean her mustard soaked face and I headed for the door. It was Andre it a stuffed animal in his hand.

"Hey,"

"Hey I brought you a present.

"A stuffed dog?"

"Not just any stuffed dog," he said with a smirk and set it on the floor. It was an evil laughed and rolled around on the floor. It was creepy…

"That is truly frightening…" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah that's a sick toy ain't it?" he admitted.

There was another knock on the door. I just groaned I didn't feel like being around anyone tonight. The concert was supposed to be tomorrow. This time it was Beck and Robbie with gifts as well. I invited them in.

"Thanks," Beck said walking in, "Brought you a plant!"

"Look, I got you a little chocolate leaf blower," Robbie said pulling out it out of a bag, "Wanna try it?"

"No!" I yelled. This kid annoyed the hell outta me sometimes, "Look guys, I really appreciate all this but I'm fine."

The creepy dog started to roll around and laugh again.

"Turn it off!" I screamed Beck took it and threw it into my fridge, despite my bad mood I couldn't help but grin a little but I kept it hidden.

I think the boys got the idea that I really wasn't ok, my laptop started to beep. Robbie went over to it and said it was Cat requesting a video chat.

"Hiiiii!" Cat said through the web cam on her end. All the boys greeted her made my way over and noticed something different.

"Cat…Where are you?" I asked.

"Um…I'm in the bath tub!" Cat said and pretended to scrub her body and face.

"No you're not," I replied.

Her body guard got into the shot and said they were back stage at the concert.

"Cat its ok you don't have to lie," I said to her and I meant it. Cat was my best friend, "I don't mind that your helping Jade get ready."

"Oh ok good!" Cat said cheerfully, "Bring me some bibble!"

Her latest obsession to which her body guard was not allowed to let her have.

"Jade said you guys are all invited to come here and watch her rehearse," said Cat.

"Yeah no thanks," I said looking to the floor. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I wish this stupid concert was over already. I offered to let the boys go I knew they wanted to at least they tried to be nice and offered to stay but they ran out happily when I convinced them it was ok. Robbie even took my gift back! Ass.

I turned around glumly and saw Beck leaning on the fridge relaxed. I just rolled over onto the couch. Beck came over and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." He kept me in his arms, he smelt good like guys cologne.

"No it's ok… it was brave of you.

"Still I kinda screwed up your only shot,"

"I got you fired from a movie remember?"

"Yeah but you got it back for me."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Beck said sadly sliding out of the hug.

"No, you were right if I'm going to become famous I want it to be based off of my talent not by throwing tantrums or wearing stupid outfits," I said honestly. I was beginning to accept things…sort of. I was still sad and angry but I knew that ultimately Beck was right.

"Well, cant you be famous and get to wear your meat hat?" he asked referring to one of the things that Mason wanted me to wear.

"Seriously think about it just meat when ever you want it! Right out of your hat!" he explained. I knew he was trying to make me laugh…and it was working. He slowly moved his hand so it was on my shoulder.

"So…" he said awkwardly moving closer to me. Oh God… he was doing it again. Now was my chance, I wanted to make Jade pay but was that reason alone good enough to go along with it. I kept squirming and attempted to start sentences as he moved closer. Mentally I was fighting myself. I wanted to kiss him but for all the wrong reasons. After everything that Jade has done to me she deserves it. But if I did I'd be just like her… Eventually he gave up and scooted back.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly now blushing.

"No I mean I'm sorry," I said burying my face into my hands. Why was this so complicated?

"Well…why can't we kiss?" Beck asked looking into my eyes again.

"Because…" I said trying to get my thoughts out, "because of Jade."

"We broke up, it's over," Beck said.

"Yeah but kissing your friends ex boyfriend-" I said without thinking much

"What since when are you and Jade friends? Last week she took your burger and rubbed it against your foot… and she took your spot in the Platinum music awards."

How was I going to explain this to him, I couldn't even make it sound reasonable in my head, "Look mine and Jade are friends…just different kind of friends. I just cant do that to any friend."

Beck looked away from her and sort of…laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've been with jade since we were in 8th grade, not once has she ever done anything nice to anyone, not even me," Beck started to say, "I guess… I'm just not used to girls like you."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Good," Beck said, "nice to people. Even the ones they don't like. Always trying to do the right thing even if it hurts yourself. You really are an awesome person Tori…"

Oh the blushing again….

"Thank you," I said and looked away trying to not let him see me smile, "hey you wanna go to the show tomorrow?"

"What?" Beck asked looking confused.

"Let's go, it'll be out first and last, and if I cant make it through it you can tell me how it ends," I offered.

"Sure," Beck said with a smile, "Let's go."

I decided to tell Jade about what had happened. I wanted to just let it go and tell her that she can do the show. I was still mad at her for taking my spot…but after seeing her maybe I wasn't. She was wearing this ridiculous pink and silver outfit. I almost didn't recognize her..

"Wow…" I said gawking at her, "incredible outfit."

"I look like an idiot," she said staring into the mirror.

"A pretty pink idiot…with a thing on her head," I said trying to be supportive. I couldn't imagine myself in that thing.

"Thanks," Jade said absorbing the compliment and placed her hands on her hips all proud, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, everyone came her to cheer you on," I said still starring at the stupid outfit, "so I figured I would too."

Jade seemed to just stare at me with something on her mind, "Ok this isn't right."

"Yeah well it does look uncomfortable,"

"Not this stupid out fit, this! This is supposed to be your night. This was your big chance so for me to go out there….and I can't do that to a friend. Or even to you."

Well, at least she tried. That was a defiant start. Just smile…

Me and jade came up with a plan. Instead she changed out of that stupid costume and told the stage director of a script change, a change that had my name in it. I could believe that Jade was doing this for me. The show was by far the best I've ever done. I was so happy and energized. I loved doing this, being on stage and singing. It felt good to sing my heart out and just feel happy again. The lights, the screams from the crowd, seeing all my friends including Jade cheer me on. This was what made me want to sing. Mason was of course furious but once I step foot on that stage nothing else mattered.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week or two, I was walking on air. I felt like I was Madonna…only younger. I got my superstar night, it had happened just like I always dreamed it would. Well, minus the crazy outfits, Jade and Mason. Me and Jade were both fired and were escorted out of the arena after the show. None of us cared though we celebrated at Nazu with sushi and the crabby lady that always reminds me of how I left her hanging. However I refused to let anyone ruin this for me.

After awhile things went back to normal, Jade went back to being mean to everyone and after I apologized to everyone for acting like such a diva I had all my friends back again.

The only thing that had changed after that night was that I couldn't stop thinking about how Beck tried to kiss me. I couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have his big hand cup my face. What he said to me also got me thinking, about how he's never really been around any nice girls, only Jade. I kind of felt sorry for him. I don't know how he could stand to be around someone so negative all the time.

Speaking of which here they came now…arguing as usual.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell anyone else! You are the most self centered girl I have even met!" Beck said screaming at Jade.

Jade just mocked him and roller her eyes, "Hey it's not my fault that no one else around here got the memo."

"Hey what's going on?" Tori asked concerned.

"They held auditions here at Hollywood Arts on Saturday and conveniently all the flyers ended up in Jade's locker and she didn't tell anyone!" accused Beck.

"Auditions for what?" I asked casually. It was probably just for another play or musical it sucked that I missed out on it but I knew there'd be more chances.

"To go to an acting school in Europe for the summer," Jade said snidely.

"What?" I asked now fully concerned.

"It's an all expenses paid trip to Europe for the whole summer. You get to take some real acting classes instead of classes from that guy," Jade said signaling to Sikowitz dressed in his usual hobo attire drinking Milk from a coconut and reading a magazine…up side down, "They're only picking 150 people from the United States to go and they basically already picked me," Jade explained, you could see the victory in her face.

"And you didn't tell any of us and you stole the flyers?" I questioned her.

"I thought you all already knew and as for the flyers… prove it," she said with her wicked smile and walked off.

"I can't believe her! Is there any way that we can still audition?" I asked desperately looking to Beck.

"No they already auditioned tons of kids here in California they're going to start picking people this week," Beck said looking pissed.

"She didn't even tell you about it?" of all the people Jade would tell I would think she would at least have enough decency to tell Beck.

"No…" Beck said with his jaw tense.

I knew that this was Beck's dream. To him acting was life, and he was great at it. If he had the chance, he could get in easy. I knew he wanted it just as bad as I had wanted to sing at the awards. It was too late; the auditions ran and now there was no way any of us were going to get in.

"Hey guys what goes on?" Andre said walking up to us followed by Robbie and Cat. They all noticed that we were tense.

"Is everything ok?" Cat asked in her typical baby voice.

"No we missed out chance to go to Europe!" I whined.

"Oh I love Europe!" Cat said bubbly.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked.

"No," Cat smiled.

"What do you mean we missed out chance?" Andre asked.

Me and Beck explained about the trip to Europe and how Jade didn't tell anyone and stole the flyers.

"But why would Jade do that to us?" whimpered Cat.

"Because she's selfish! She wants this all to herself; they're not letting many people in," Beck said.

Cat looked down to the floor and started crying, "But I wanna go to Paris and eat cheese."

"We all do Cat, we all do…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder patting it.

I could not believe Jade, I was just beginning to think that we were making progress that we were really friends. I was wrong, she was really self centered all this time and now my little Platinum concert seemed like it was nothing compared to a chance to go to a real acting school in Europe.

We were all angry with Jade, we thought that is some way she was out friend but she was no friend of ours. We were all sitting at lunch picking at our food and Jade strolled up. She was in a good mood today…as good as it gets anyways.

"Ello' mates," Jade said in a British accent sitting next to Beck who scooted farther away. All of us ignored her and didn't even bother to look up, "what's with you guys?"

"I want French cheese!" Cat cried out to Jade.

"Huh?" Jade asked confused.

"Thanks for telling us about the auditions to go to Europe," Andre said sarcastically.

"Oh please it's not like any of you would get in anyways. They're only taking 150 people out of the whole country," Jade pointed out.

"Doesn't meant you couldn't of told us," Beck threw back.

"Yeah if we're all such bad actors why didn't you tell any of us since we're no competition anyways," I demanded.

Just then, I head Trina's could 4 in. heels come stomping up.

"How could you not tell me there was an audition to go to Europe!" Trina demanded, "Europe is like my second home!"

"You've never even been there!" I told her.

"Uh hello it's Europe people like me belong there!" Trina yelled.

"I can think of somewhere else you belong," Jade said with a giggle.

That was it, I had had it with Jade, "Oh for the love of God Jade, Shut up! Everyone here is sick and tried of you shitty attitude and for treating us like dirt! You and I are not friends I don't even think you know how to be a friend! You're a self centered, shallow little bitch!"

Jade just stared at me as her eyes got colder and colder. I tried to not let her see how intimidated I was but it was about time someone stood up to her. She looked like she could have taken out a pair of her scissors right then and there and stabbed me. She wasn't used to people standing up to her like that.

"What did you just call me?" Jade asked.

I had to take a minute to catch my breath, "You heard me…"

Jade got up and slung her bag onto her shoulder, "I'd watch my back if I were you…"

She just stared at me with her creepy smile for a minute and walked away. I just sat there boiling in my own anger. I couldn't believe I just said all that to her. I never talk like that ever…but someone had to. Everyone at the lunch table was in shock; no one really knew what to say or what to do. Trina however was impressed with me.

"Damn little sis, you stood up to her! Good job!" she said and patted me on my back and walked off.

"I can't believe you said all that to her," Cat said looking like she was about to faint. She usually does in tense situations.

"Yeah…me either. Should I go apologize?" I was starting to doubt myself.

"No the bitch deserved it!" Andre said and continued eating the others silently agreed and went on eating.

"Yeah… she does doesn't she…" Beck said looking down at his untouched food.

The look on his face made me feel horrible…

"Hey did you guys know that France is the cheese capital of the world?" Cat piped up after awhile.

The rest of the day blurred by. It was so hot today in California; summer was defiantly on the way. There was only one month left of school. I had become paranoid everywhere I went and with everything I touched. I was worried that it would explode or fall on my or stab me. So far Jade hadn't gotten back at me…yet.

I had felt so guilty for what I had done I was never that mean to anyone. I felt like a Jade now. Carrying around a black cloud where ever I went. I had stooped down to her level and was now like her. I have always been the bigger person through out my life, and now what I had told her just kept replaying over and over in my head. Worst of all, I think I disappointed Beck. He didn't talk much anymore and always looked like he was in deep thought. I think he was mad at me, I didn't want him to think I was a bad person. It seemed so important to me that he still thought of me as a good person. It was more important than what the Europe trip was to me.

A week and a half after the incident I decided to text Beck, "Hey mind if I come talk to u?"

He texted me back instantly, "sure come on over."

I left my house and headed for Beck's RV. The sun was setting on California, and it was turning the sky purple and orange. Once I got to his house I swallowed my pride and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Beck said standing in the door, "come one in."

I walked into the RV and noticed it smelled like the cologne I had smelt on him before.

"So what's up?" He asked sitting on the small couch.

"Look I just wanted to come by and say that…I'm sorry," I managed to spit out.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Do you still care about Jade?" I asked.

Now beck looked serious. He shifted around in his seat and explained, "I thought I still did… it's just hard. We were together for so long. It's not that easy to just walk away from that."

"Are you mad I yelled at her?"

"Surprisingly…no. I felt like I should have, like I should have stuck up for her but I didn't feel sorry for her. I felt like she deserved it," Beck said still not looking her in the face.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" I tried to ask softly. I didn't want to upset him.

"Oh no don't think I was avoiding you. I have just been thinking a lot," Beck said an I patiently waited for him to explain I could see this wasn't easy, "I was just thinking that me and Jade have been together for so long but I don't love her like I used to. I'm so used to having her around I don't remember what it feels like not having to protect her. It's time for me to let go and just move on."

"I still don't think she's over you," I said truthfully.

"Probably not, but she hasn't done one nice thing for me ever, I'm sick of being her little puppy dog. I'm letting it all go. I am done with Jade," Beck proclaimed.

"Beck, can I ask you something?" time to find the truth.

"Yeah anything," Beck offered now looking at her.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Beck sighed, "Tori, people aren't just black and white. There's good and bad in everyone Jade's just more up front about it. The point is, is that you're not perfect no one is."

"But still am I bad? Am I like Jade?" I worried.

"No you're nothing like Jade. It's not necessarily a bad thing that you stood up to her. She's mean to everyone and everyone's scared of her. Someone has to slap some sense into her if she's ever going to change."

"I feel horrible," I admitted.

"Well, what's done is done. Don't worry about this it wasn't that bad," Beck tried to help but I still felt guilty, "look I'll make you a deal. I'll let go of things if you let go of things. We'll do it together."

I thought about it for a moment, "Alright, deal."

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the last week of school. I couldn't believe it, next year I was going to be a senior. I had been dreaming about senior year since I was in Jr. High…and it felt like Jr. High was not that long ago. I just couldn't picture myself walking at a graduation. My graduation.

Trina was in full swing. She was graduating on Saturday. She had bought a new dress, these ridiculous heels and new make up. My parents were throwing her a graduation party that night and invited everyone, including Jade. I never really kept them updated on what on between us. Everyone accepted the invitation the fact that Jade accepted made me nervous.

"Hey Tori!" Trina said running up to me, "you should do something for me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because it is my last week here…" Trina said with fake sadness in her voice.

She had been going at this ever since she started her senior year, "I'm busy."

"Fine…I'll go ask Sinjin. He's going to miss me, you all will!" Trina said scurrying off.

I turned back to my locker when I heard our Principal over the loud speaker.

"Attention students, I have an important announcement to make. As you all remember from out auditions from the Europe trip that very few of you tired of for last week…" everyone had a confused look on their face. No one had heard of the auditions, "We are very fortunate to have one of our very own students picked to go on this prestigious trip. So congratulations Jade West!"

I slammed my locker shut. I could not wait for her to be gone and get this summer started. The bell rang and I made my way to Sikowitz, Beck was already there.

"Hey Tori," Beck said with a smile.

"Hi," I said smiling back. Beck had gone back to normal and started to talk to everyone again. He had been paying a lot of attention to me lately.

Everyone else slowly filled into the room and when Jade came in she started to brag.

"Well I knew I was a sure in," Jade said sitting down.

I was about ready to tell her to shut up again when Sikowitz came in.

"Morning kids," he said walking in with no shoes and a coconut, "congratulations Jade, I remember taking that trip myself."

"You went to the acting school in Europe?" Jade asked.

"No I went to France to try coconuts," Sikowitz replied.

"They have coconuts in France? I thought all they had was cheese," Cat said confused.

"Oh no they have coconuts down in southern France, but I have been to the school you're going to it's nice," Sikowitz said finishing off his coconut and tossed it away, "Tori, Beck center stage!"

Me and Beck got up and took the stage.

"Now do an alphabet improve, each of you pick one other person," Sikowitz commanded.

I picked Cat and Beck picked Robbie.

"Jade letter us!" Sikowitz shouted.

"K," Jade said.

"Kick the can down the street Tori!" Beck began it.

"Love to!" I said pretending to kick a can.

"My turn to kick it!" Cat said bubbly and kicked away the can.

"No lil' Red you kicked the can over the fence!" Andre added in.

"Over the fence? What do we do now?" Beck asked.

"Please Cat get find us another can," I said.

"Quit yelling at me!" Cat yelled.

"Boring!" Jade yelled out.

We ignored her and kept going on with it. I could tell by Jade's face that she was criticizing every little thing we were doing. The rest of the day went by Jade was telling everyone about her trip. She was due to leave on Sunday which meant she'd still have time to come to Trina's party.

The last week of school was sad. I was always a little sad when school was ending, but I was looking forward to the summer. Me, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie were making plans to go up to northern California to go camping over the fourth of July. There was a lake, hiking trails, and a firework show. Other than that I had no real plans.

Soon enough it was Friday, mom let Trina skip school after hours of begging. Last I heard from her she was soaking her feet in fish that eat dead skin.

I was cleaning out my locker when I saw a yellow post it note in the back. It had mine and Beck's name in a heart. Oh yeah, I forgot I had a little bit of a crush on him for a week when I first got here. I wrote it after I kissed him on the alphabet improve. Once I figured out how crazy Jade was I got over him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughing at?" Beck said coming up from behind the corner.

I crumpled up the note and shoved it in my pocket, "Oh nothing."

"So what are you gonna do all summer?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, I don't really have anything planned. You?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you how to drive," Beck said confidently.

"What?" I asked nervous. I was a horrible driver. I've had my learners permit for nearly a year and I failed my one driving test.

"Yup. You, me all summer learning to drive and at the end of summer you're taking your drivers test," Beck replied.

"But I'll crash," I felt all nervous again. I didn't want to piss Beck off by crashing his car.

"So I'll teach you not to crash," Beck said.

"Well if you're sure…" I replied. Actually the idea of hanging out with Beck along sounded…fun.

Suddenly I head thick boots walking towards us. I groaned.

"Hey Beck, so you going to Tori's party tomorrow?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I am, I'm going with Tori," he replied.

"What?" me and Jade both said at the same time.

"Oh so you two are dating now?" Jade asked getting mad.

"Um… yeah," I said just deciding to go along with it.

"How could you do this to me Tori?" Jade screamed.

I felt like laughing, "How could I do this to you? Really? Ya know what screw you! Have a great freaking summer!"

I just stomped off and left. This was finally the last day of school the bell Rang and I was ready to be done with this school for awhile no more drama and fighting.

Beck caught up to me, "Hey sorry about telling her that before it was official."

"Before it was official?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me," Beck said coolly.

"How are you so confident all the time?" I wondered out loud.

"Well if you say no to me my little heart will be crushed if that helps you," Beck said with a pouty face and made a heart with his hands breaking.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Does this mean that you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you'll have me yeah," Beck said running his hand through his hair. I could tell he was getting nervous it was kind of cute.

"Well, Beck I'd like to but I don't know you very well," I said honestly.

"I know, so lets spend the summer getting to know each other," Beck offered holding out his hand.

"Well…ok," I couldn't believe this me and Beck together.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)** _


	4. Chapter 4

On the bright side I had Beck as my date for the party that night, on the down side, I was beginning to doubt myself. I had my outfit preplanned and know I was wondering if it would be pretty enough and if my hair and make up was perfect enough. I wanted him to impress him.

I kept tapping my foot and my hands were all clammy through the ceremony. Once Trina's name was called dad whistled loudly and my mom clapped. I clapped to but not paying much attention to it.

Once we hurried home me and Trina went and got ready for the party that was due to start in 45 minutes. I wondered what Jade was doing, packing I supposed. I couldn't help it I was jealous. I wanted to be the one going to Europe, but now I had a boyfriend. And not just any boy.

I threw on my simple white dress. I decided to keep it simple and the white dress went down to my ankles and make of this material. It was a perfect summer dress. I also wore silver strap shoes, and a white flower in my hair. I kept fixing my hair and my eyeliner and starring at the clock. I was so anxious, just smile and by confident! I kept telling myself.

I head the door bell ring and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"I got it!" I said running down stairs. To my disappointment… it was just Cat.

She looked amazing though, she had a tight hip hugging dress that was midnight blue.

"Cat! You look amazing!" I said hugging her and she came in.

"Thanks you too! White looks good on you," Cat said happily walking in. My parents were in the kitchen setting up food while Trina was on the couch posing waiting for her compliments and congratulations.

The door rang again a few minutes later and this time mom got it, "Hey Beck come on in."

I turned around and saw Beck walking in and smiled at me. He looked awesome. He had black dress shorts a white jacket and a red tie.

"Hey Beck, you look awesome," I said walking up to him.

"You too," He said checking me out smiling.

I just giggled and we went to get some food. The night went great, we all had dinner, and music and danced all night. This night was for Trina but the way Beck was it felt like it was all about me. He kept hugging me and dancing together. It felt great to have all this attention on my. How could Jade ever treat him this horrible?

"Ok so you wanna learn how to drive?" Beck said when we sat down on the couch after a Kesha song ended.

"I don't know what if I crash you car?" I said.

"Oh you're not starting off with a car," Beck said laying back.

"I'm not?"

"No tomorrow night I'll pick you up at 8 ok?"

"Night driving? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just trust me Tori I'll see you tomorrow night ok?"

"Ok"

Things were going great until the door rang again. My mom opened it again and this time…it was Jade… wearing the exact same outfit as me.

Trina just laughed, "Wow that is so awkward. Glad I'm not you Tor."

"Hey guys, just thought I'd drop by and say good bye. My plane leaves tomorrow."

"Ok well…by!" I said and showed her back to the door.

"Tori! She's out guest be polite!" mom said to me, "come on in Jade. Help yourself to some food or anything else you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Vega," Jade said with a fake smile.

"Oh hey! You guys are like twins!" Cat said laughing when she saw me and Jade.

Jade just smiled while I stood there awkwardly. Beck noticed this and put his hand on my hip and pulled my closer to him. I could tell this was driving Jade Crazy.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Beck whispered in my ear. I nodded.

We slipped out of the party through my front door. Beck took my hand in his, man I hope my hand wasn't sweaty.

"So you said you wanted to know things about me, want to play 20 questions back and fourth?" he suggested.

"Ok, you first," I said.

"Hm… what do I want to know about Tori Vega?" He said with a cute smile, "What is your best childhood memory?"

"Easy! Me, my parents and Trina went to Wyoming to go camping," I said giggling at the memory.

"Oh you like camping?" Beck asked.

"Well that trip was horrible I got eaten alive by mosquitoes and I feel off a horse!" I remembered.

"Then why is it your favorite memory?" Beck asked laughing.

"The horse Trina was on bucked her off and she fell into the lake," I said laughing. Beck laughed too.

"Ok What's the weirdest thing you have ever eaten?" I asked with a devilish grin.

"Chocolate covered scorpions," he replied.

"Ew!"

"Hey they're not that bad. It's like chocolate with peanuts," he confessed.

"That's so gross!" I replied.

"Alright my turn," Beck said, "what did you think when you first met me?"

"I thought you were really cute…and I was hoping that you weren't mad at me for spilling coffee on you," I confessed.

"And for making it worse?" Beck laughed.

"Yeah ok you don't have to rub it in," I replied, "alright, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ah we're going to get into this?" Beck asked.

"Hey you made no rules for this game," I replied.

"Alright, alright," Beck said already blushing, "One time when I was little, my parents took me to Disney Land. One of the Disney princesses came up to me to hug and my pants fell down," beck confessed.

I couldn't help but laugh I could just see little beck standing in front of them with no pants.

"Ok giggly what was your most embarrassing moment?" Beck asked now turning the table.

"When Jade dumped Coffee on my head in front of the whole class…and you," I said letting go of his hand and sat down on a bench we ended up walking to the park. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that she was so mean to you all those years," Beck said now getting sincere. He placed my hand on my shoulder.

"My turn," I said trying to get away from that so I whispered, "so….are you a virgin?"

Beck shook his head no, "are you?"

I shook my head yes. This was not probably my most embarrassing moment. It was probably Jade.

"Do you regret dating her?" I asked him curious.

"No, we had a lot of great times together," Beck said looking off, "but when things went bad it was bad. Have you ever been in love?"

"No," I said I was beginning to feel dumb… so inexperienced.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"I don't know I just feel… inexperienced and stupid," I admitted.

"Don't it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not as glamorous as it sounds," Beck replied.

"Still it feels weird…" I admitted and started picking at my nails.

"Hey come here," Beck said and pulled me in closer. Now I was basically sitting on his lap, "look don't feel dumb ok. I like you a lot, and when I broke up with Jade it hurt like a bitch. It wasn't fun, but it's over I wanna be with you now. You don't need to be embarrassed around me promise," he said crossing his heart.

I believed him, he was so sincere. I knew that he would tell anyone what I had told him, and I wasn't going to tell anyone anything that he told me. It felt good to have something that only the two of us knew. Finally something that only the two of us would know about and understand.

"My turn," I said I couldn't stop smiling, "wanna go run through the sprinklers?"

The sprinklers off in the distance were on.

"Hm, weird. Let's do it," he said getting up.

Me and him put our pear phones, his jacket and shoes on the bench. He took my hand and we started to run into the sprinklers. I couldn't stop laughing and flinching. The water was cold but it felt good in the summer night air. I just stood and faced the sprinklers, it felt good to let the water hit my face and just stand there.

Beck came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist and used his other hand to turn his face towards mine. When I saw his dark brown eyes, my heart stopped. Slowly he came to me and placed his lips on mine. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His kips were so soft, it felt like there where hundreds of butterflies in my stomach and my mind was all scrambled. Everything was perfect.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like I was on cloud nine. Jade was gone for the summer and it was gonna be all me and Beck. The next night at 8 PM just as promised, Beck picked me up. I looked out my window and saw him parked in our drive way. He was smiling and signaled for me to come down. I was bubbling with excitement; I was excited to see what he had planned. He wouldn't tell me but I knew it was all apart of driving.

Once I got down to the car, he gave me a hug and we started to drive off.

"So what are we off to do?" I asked happily

"You'll see it's a surprise. Ready for your first lesson grasshopper?" he asked grinning.

"Depends, am I actually going to be driving a vehicle?" I worried.

"It's not technically a vehicle," Beck replied.

After a few minutes of driving we pulled up to a fancy looking golf course.

"C'mon," he said taking my hand.

Together we jumped over the small fence and went to were all the golf carts were parked. Beck pulled out a key and put it into one of the carts. It beeped loudly and he put it on the trail.

He scooted over to the other side, "alright Vega get on."

"Um are you sure about this?" I asked looking at the small golf cart.

"C'mon it doesn't go that fast and it's not that complicated," Beck explained.

I slide into the cart sitting on the driver's side, "Ok now what?"

"First put your foot on the brake… no wrong petal. There ya go keep it there," Beck explained as he shifted the cart into drive, "ok now take your foot off the brake."

"It won't shoot forward will it?" I asked dumbly.

"No just trust me babe," He said giggling.

He called me babe. I couldn't help smiling. I took my foot off the break and the engine picked up, the cart didn't move at all.

"Oh it stayed!" I said.

"Yeah now make it move," Beck said.

I put my foot on the gas and we shot forward. I screamed and Beck grabbed onto the metal bar holding up the roof. We both couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya know you don't have to stay on the path," Beck explained.

"Really? I can drive on the grass?" I asked and pulled off the path. We kept bounding around. The grass has little hills it was fun to take them.

"Tori be careful there are sand traps around the hills!" Beck shouted.

"Sand wha-?" I screamed again as we came over the hill and there was a sand pit at the bottom of the hill. Me and Beck flew out of the cart and into the sandpit while the cart kept going forward.

I couldn't stop laughing, I wasn't hurt or anything I just layed there laughing

Beck was laughing too, "Tori, are you alright he said flipping over and coming towards me.

I was still laughing it really wasn't that funny but once I started laughing that hard I just couldn't stop. Beck kept looking at me I could tell he was trying to stop laughing but I got him to laugh too. I even snorted once I did snort I stopped laughing. How embarrassing!

"You snort when you laugh?" Beck asked when he caught his breath.

"Uh…sorta," I said embarrassed.

"I think it's cute," Beck said and came over and was lying down on his stomach next to me just starring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you're really pretty when your laughing that hard," Beck complimented.

"Well, how was my first driving lesson?" I asked laying there relaxed.

"Um…." Beck started to say and then looked away.

"Ugh I'm horrible!" I said covering my face.

"Hey you're not that bad!" Beck tried to say.

"Really?"

"Uh actually you're not ever supposed to jump out of the car when your heading for a sand trap," he laughed. I started laughing again too.

"So why do you have a key for a golf cart here?" I asked.

"My dad and I used to come down here all the time. He taught me to drive a golf cart here when I got my learners permit," said Beck.

"Are you and your dad close?" I asked. This was good I was finally getting to know him.

"We used to be…" Beck said sadly.

"You aren't anymore?"

"Well once I decided that I wanted to be a performer we kind of drifted apart. He wants me to be happy but I know he doesn't want me to do this. He'd rather that I go into something more professional."

"That's too bad, do you miss him?"

"Sometimes…"

"Me and my parents aren't really close anymore either," I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know once me and Trina grew up they just sort of stopped caring,"

"Parents just suck," Beck concluded and flipped over on his back.

The golf course was dark and empty. There were no lights on the course so we could see the stars perfectly. Beck took my hand and we just sat there looking at the stars.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

This summer was going great. By far the best, me and Beck were together almost every day. All of us went to the beach, the mall, everything! Me and Beck were always all over each other. It was hard to stay off, for the both of us. The rest of the group took to us nicely. Andre and Robbie were glad that Beck finally had a nice girl, and Cat squealed with joy when we told her.

Today me and Cat were going to the mall. We both needed new swim suits. We went through the day laughing and chatting.

"So what did you and Beck do last night?" Cat asked is with a smug little smile.

"We just hung out at his RV and watched movies. He made me Carmel pop corn with MnM's in them," I said. Carmel MnM pop corn was my favorite.

"Aw that's so sweet! Did anything else happen?" she asked grinning.

I started blushing thinking about last night. We ended up making out for awhile; he was very affectionate with me. I loved it. He ended up giving me a hickey which I covered up with my hair.

"Nothing," I started, "we just stayed up and talked." Not a total lie, we stayed up for a about an hour just talking. Talking about everything and nothing, I found out a lot about him. Like he was scared of bats, always wanted to go to Rome to drink coffee and that he was allergic to turnips.

"Have you guys ever done anything?" Cat asked as if it wasn't a big question. But to me it was, no one but Beck knew I was still…Inexperienced.

"Uh no not really," I said awkwardly, "have you?"

"Yeah I have," Cat admitted looking through the sale rack.

"What did you do?" I asked

"Well last summer when I want to camp I met up with my long time old friend Max. We only ever saw each other at camp, and one night we went out for a walk to the lake and we well…did it. It was so beautiful the moon was out, and it reflected on the lake. It was so perfect," Cat said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Did it hurt?" I wondered.

"Yeah it did but after awhile it felt amazing," Cat revealed, "do you think that you'll do it with Beck?"

"Shhh, don't talk so loud," I said to her as I looked around to see if anyone was listening. To be honest, I was nervous about doing it with anybody. I was scared that it would hurt or that something with me wasn't right. Also, I think that doing that was a big step for a relationship. I had to be sure that I wanted him to be my first. Although the thought of me doing that with Beck wasn't far from my mind…

I explained to Cat how I wanted to wait until I was sure, she agreed it was a good idea. Later that afternoon I had plans to go on another driving lesson with Beck. We had gone to the golf course a few more times after that one night to practice. I had gotten much better at driving. I was surprised I got this much better. Beck told me it wasn't anything like driving a real car out on the street though.

Beck picked me up that afternoon.

"You ready for your next step?" Beck asked when I got into the car.

"What's the next step?" I asked.

"You're driving my car," Beck said casually.

"What?" I asked scared, "what if I crash your car?"

"You're not gonna crash, you haven't crashed the golf cart in nearly a week," Beck said confidently.

"That's not very comforting…" I admitted.

"I have faith in you Tor," he said with a smile and lightly grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I was obsessed with his kisses, it still felt like the first kiss and make my heart flutter. Today he tasted like carmel coffee, I loved it.

"Ok…" I said smiling.

Together we drove to an empty parking lot. There was nothing around this giant parking lot.

"Alright let's go…" Beck said putting the car in park and getting out. I got out too and we switched sides.

We drove around the parking lot just in circles. Then he got of out the car and got into the cars blind spot so I knew exactically where to look when I needed to. We stayed there for a good hour practicing. Driving really wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Beck made it easy but I was still nervous for when I was going to tackle my driver test at the end of summer.

After awhile or driving we went and got some dinner and drove up to the Hollywood sign. We loved going up there and talked about acting and movies. We sat on the hood of his car eating our burgers while the sun was starting to set.

"So… me and Cat had an interesting talk today," I started to talk. I didn't want to say it but I also had no control over my mouth.

"Yeah what about?" Beck asked swallowing a bite.

"Well… uh… question game?" I offered. Before he had time to answer I threw out a question, "what turns you on?"

Beck seemed shock by my question but he had this sheepish grin on his face. I'm sure he wasn't expecting this but he seemed to go along with it.

"Well…" Beck started to say, "You're going to laugh if I tell you."

"So just tell me…" I asked now curious.

"Well… I like girls with long brown hair. I love running my hands through a girls hair when its really soft and easy to go through," Beck admitted blushing.

"Aw that's so sweet," I giggled, "I never knew that about you."

"Well why do you think Jade dyed her hair black?" Beck said laughing.

"Really? That's why she dyed her hair black?" I asked, "Why are you laughing at that?"

"I don't know at first I was annoyed that that was her excuse but it's kinda funny now," Beck admitted, "My turn… so what turns you off?"

Oh god, I meant to use this as chance to get him talking not me, "Um… well. I hate hugging guys that smell bad. I've hugged a lot of guys through out my life I love it when they smell nice."

"Hm I'll remember that," he said.

"My turn again… so have you ever," I said awkwardly, "well ever thought of…me? Like that…?"

Beck was turning redder and redder by the second and then sighed, "Yeah…"

"Do you want to…?" I asked

"Do you…?"

"I don't know… we haven't been dating for that long and no offence but I'm not entirely positive that I want it to happen…soon," I said trying not to hurt him. He seemed to understand.

"But you thought about it?" Beck asked as if to clarify.

"Um, yeah…" I confessed now refusing to look at him.

"Hey don't worry about it. We can do whatever you want when you want. Besides it might not even happen. Let's just let nature take its course, don't pressure yourself into it, you'll just end up regretting it," Beck said turning my face towards his.

I liked the sound of that. He was right, it would happen when it happens. I hope that some day we just feel it and it comes natural. Everything was going to be fine.

Ok I admit it. I'm fully attracted to Beck. After our conversation I spent more time thinking about sex. I had never had a real serious boyfriend, not one that I trusted enough anyways. I hadn't thought about sex this much till now. It had been a good 3 weeks since that conversation and now I noticed little things about him. His muscles, the way he moves, and one day when all went to the beach I noticed how amazing he looked with out a shirt. I wanted to run my hands all over his abs and his back.

I wanted him…bad. However he was being very polite about everything. I guessed it was because he knew I was a virgin. He took his time with things and never pushed his advantage when ever we were alone and making out. I wanted him to though, but I was too modest and embarrassed to ask him to. I didn't even know how to ask him to. I just hoped that one day he would do it.

Trina noticed my new small changes. I think she saw the way I looked at Beck and how I was often lost in thought. She took birth control to help her periods and she got me a prescription for month to month. At first I was embarrassed to take it but I was secretly happy. I had been on the pill for a week, I googled more information and found out it took awhile for the pill to become effective. Bummer.

One night out with Beck we had just gotten out of the movies. Cat, Andre and Robbie tagged along and all went their separate ways after words. Me and Beck were walking up to his car when I lightly leaned him against his car and ran my hands up and down his chest, neck and through his hair. He seemed to be enjoying it because he kept sighing a lot and saying my name.

When he finally couldn't take it he put his hands and my lower back and pulled me in close and went for my neck. It felt amazing he kept teasing me by biting and sucking on me. I was now doing what he was doing early by sighing a lot. I noticed he also ran his hand through my hair smoothly. He was turned on; I just kept hugging him tighter and pulling him in deeper.

That was when my phone went off, someone texted me,

"Of course." I whispered and pulled it out. Beck refused to let go of my lower back. I had never seen him look at me this way. I could see the fire in his eyes and the lust in his face. He wanted me…and god I wanted him.

I looked at the text it was from Trina, "Get home now! Super bad! "

"Something's wrong," I said now feeling nervous, "Trina never sends me texts like this."

"I'll take you home," Beck said looking concerned.

The drive back was silent. I started thinking of what it could be and only really horrible things came to mind. I started to silently pray the more and more nervous that I got. Once we finally got back to our house I saw Trina sitting out side on our porch chairs crying.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Beck asked worried.

"No I had better go alone, I'll text you though," I replied.

"Ok," Beck said and pulled me in for one last good night kiss.

Once I got out and got up to Trina I was getting more concerned. I could hear shouting coming from inside our house. What was going on?

"Tori! Mom and dad are fighting! Dad did something bad!" Trina sobbed out.

The arguing from the other side of the door stopped. Mom opened it tear streaked with red puffy eyes. What the hell? I never saw my mom cry. What could possibly be so bad that she resulted to this.

"Girls… you should come inside," she said opening the door more.

Me and Trina awkwardly walked into our home but it didn't feel like home. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dad was leaning against the counter looking very stern and angry I had never seen him like this before.

"David…" mom said looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Holly," dad said, "do we need to include the girls?"

"I think they have a right to know!" my mom yelled and nearly burst into another sob.

"Girls…your mother and I are…" dad said looking at me and Trina, "your mother and I are separating."

Trina fell down onto the couch and began crying. I was in total shock. This had come out of nowhere. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true! We were the Vega family; we had been a family for my whole life.

"Why?" I whimpered out.

Dad seemed to be at a total loss of words, he now locked down to the floor ashamed.

"He cheated on me…" mom said as more tears streamed down her face as she calmly walked up stairs to her bedroom. Trina got up and stomped off to her room.

I starred at the man that I had called my father. How could he, our dad, do this to our mother? We had taken trips to the beach together and dorky family outings together…but it was all a lie.

"How could you?" I asked quietly and then I screamed out, "how could you do this to us?"

With that I ran out our front door.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea where I was running. I just wanted to get out of the house. I can't believe how happy I was an hour ago and now… it was like my world we destroyed. I went to a nearby park and say there more awhile. It was the same park me and Beck ran through the sprinklers that one night. The sprinklers were on again, only now I felt so lonely. I needed things to slow down, just let the world just stop.

I don't know exactically how long I stayed on the bench for. After awhile the tears just stopped flowing. My eyes stung a little from crying so much and my face was damp. I wanted Beck now more than ever, I had to have him. I stood up and started walking towards his house. The walk was long, dark, quiet and lonely. It felt like the entire world was completely calm while to me it was falling apart. The stars and the moon where shinning bright but I couldn't see the beauty.

When I got to Beck's drive way where the RV was parked… I saw him sitting there. He was sitting in a lawn chair looking towards the moon. When he noticed me he stood up. I could feel the tears coming again, I needed another release. Beck must have noticed because with out saying a word he just rushed right up to me and I rushed to him.

When we connected, it was like electricity. He took one of his big strong hands and buried it in my hair while I held onto his neck. He placed his lips on mine and I could taste his desperation. He could probably taste mine too. I had never kissed anyone so furiously. Our hands roamed every where, we were both breathing hard drinking each other in. I noticed that he smelled amazing, the same cologne I smelt on him a long time ago, I loved it. I buried my face into his shoulder to take in the smell and he went for my neck again, picking up right where he left off.

The same feeling from inside me was coming back only stronger. We made our way to the RV, clumsily but we made it. I threw him down onto the bed and jumped up on top of him.

"Jesus Tori," he said with a seductive smile on his face and he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in. I could tell I was pushing him over the edge. Now it was just like a game to me. How far of a push does it take for him to take me? Now I was just teasing him by biting his neck and running my hand down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pushed it up.

"Fuck!" Beck said and grabbed my hips and pushed me over so he was now on top. He quickly ripped his shirt off and came back for my mouth. I let my hands roam. His skin felt incredible, and it felt even better to have that weight on top of me. He knew to just put enough on for me to feel it but not crush me. I swear, he had the body for a Hollister model. Out tongues kept exploring deeper and deeper until finally he went to my neck again. Damn he was driving me crazy. He ran his tongue all the way from my shoulder up to my ear and it was making me loose my breath.

He slowly started to pull my shirt off while looking at my face; I nodded my head to let him know I was ok with it He started to kiss me everywhere and ran his hands up and down my bare skin. I knew what he wanted; I could see it in him. So I took his hands and guided them the claps of my bra. Slowly I slide out of it and layed there. Now I was feeling shy and exposed. It was a little awkward at first but my thoughts started to take over and fueled my fire for him.

"Damn you're beautiful," Beck breathed out and layed down on top of me. It felt amazing to have the skin to skin contact. He was so warm and perfect, his body and mine curved in all the right places to compliment each others. He started to kiss my neck and make his way down my chest. I knew what he was going for and the anticipation was killing me. I just leaned back, relaxed and closed my eyes so I could focus more on how it felt.

He knew exactically what he was doing. Good thing one of us did. He was perfect. He kept swirling his tongue around my nipple while his thumb played with the other one and would switch off every few minutes. I could hear my heart pound in my ear and I felt my insides flowing with desire. I loved Beck, I wanted every part of him.

After awhile he slowed down and stopped and placed his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily.

Finally Beck swallowed and started talking, "Damn Tori… you are going to drive me insane if you keep doing this."

I kept breathing hard, "So… what if I want it."

"What happened?"

I explained to him about how my dad had cheated on my mom and how hurt she was. I let a tear or two escape in the process and Beck wiped them away.

"Tori… I want you so bad right now…." He started to say his breathing was getting back to normal, "but I really don't think that tonight's the right night for it."

I was beginning to slow down and my heard was getting clearer. He was right; this was more than enough to satisfy me…for now. He had never been completely on top of me let alone either of us with out shirts. I got my fix for now

"Yeah I know…" I still wanted Beck but I also didn't want my first time to be shadowed with the family drama.

Instead Beck wrapped his arms around me and him layed in his bed cuddling. Beck's chest seemed to radiate warmth against my back, it was great.

"I can't believe he did that to us," I started to talk, I don't even think I cared whether or not I said it to Beck. I just needed to say it, "he betrayed all of us. You should have seen the look on my mom's face. It was really heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry, I know it must suck. These kinds of things are complicated," Beck said into my ear as he was playing with my hair.

"What's so complicated about not cheating on the person you're committed to?" I asked.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but still. Relationships are hard and for them to be married and have kids make it even harder," Beck replied.

"But my dad is supposed to be the man of our family. He's the one that's supposed to hold us together…now everything's just falling apart," I quietly cried out.

"Hey," Beck said pulling me closer and was now looking at my face, "I know that the situation sucks…but don't worry about them, if you're world is falling apart let me put it back together. You don't need your dad to be the man in your life. You have me," Beck said dreamily.

This was the first time I really smiled in awhile; I just thanked him with a kiss. He was right, I didn't want to spend the whole summer moping around and dealing with my parents' drama. I just got away from all the drama that school had. I just wanted to spend the summer the Beck. Beck was all I needed in my life now. We felt perfect just the way we were right now. I would never lie this exposed to a guy, but with Beck I just felt accepted. We layed there wrapped around each other and at some point we fell asleep and I just let myself go. I didn't need my parents or Trina anymore.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I work up early. Beck was still asleep and had his arm snaked around me. I slowly slide out of his grasp and wrote him a not saying that I had to go home. I really didn't want to go home but I had to face reality someday. I put my clothes back on and quietly got out the door.

Same as last night, the walk home was quiet. The sun was just starting to rise. Once I got up to my house I could feel the dread rising up. I walked into the house and saw my dad asleep on the couch. I just scoffed and went to the fridge not bothering to try to be quiet. I pulled out a bottle of juice and went up to my room.

Things around our house had changed. It didn't feel like home anymore. Mom had taken a lot of the pictures down off the wall and decided she wanted to remodel. I felt so bad for her. She was really sad and it sucked to see her cry all the time. Me and Trina stayed up and watched movies with her lot. She kicked dad out of the house. We don't know where he went; I don't think any of us cared. We all hated him; we got a call from him a few days later saying that he had gotten a job and an apartment in Chicago and that me and Trina were welcome to visit. Yeah like that was gonna happen.

The fourth of July was coming up. We all had a camping trip coming up. I had been looking forward to it all summer. Cat was going to drive me and her up there and the Andre was driving the guys. I was on the phone talking to Cat. We were talking about what to pack.

"I'm so excited to see the fireworks!" Cat squealed to me.

"Yeah it'll be fun, I need some time away from the house," I replied. Things had been stressful here.

"Do you think the monster in the lake will eat us?" Cat wondered.

Oh Cat… the next morning Cat picked me up early. I threw my suit case into the back of her brothers car and hopped in. the drive was fun. We kept to top down, sang songs. And saw all the trees and mountains as we got more north. The air cooled down and you could feel the water in the air. As we pulled into the camp site, the boys were already there putting up their tent.

"What's up ladies?" Andre called to us.

"Oh my god! We have a fire pit and trees!" Cat said excitedly.

"C'mon let's get our tent up," I said pulling all of our stuff out of the back of the car. Cat helped and we pitched the tent, set up or sleeping bags, and pulled out a cooler full of drinks and food.

"We should go hiking! There are trails everywhere," Andre said pointing around.

We all agreed and put on sturdy shoes and brought water bottles. The hike was fun, we played eye spy along the way and sang camp songs. One thing that I noticed was that me and Beck didn't walk together, but it didn't bother me. Instead I walked with Cat and we got to catch up. I hadn't seen her in awhile. It was nice to be able to be around Beck but not be glued to his hip like Jade kept him.

We made it up to the lake house which is where they we going to be lighting off fireworks.

"Hey you guys wanna go for a dip?" I asked, I was probably sweating enough to fill the lake up.

"But there's a monster in there!" Cat said pointing to the lake.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you," Robbie said with a sweet smile.

Cat looked unsure, "there's a monster in there!"

"Cat this sea monster, how big do you think it would be?" Beck came up to her asking.

"Humongous!" Cat explained.

"Bigger than the lake?" Beck asked.

"Well…no," Cat said looking unsure again.

That answer seemed to satisfy Cat. The boys all took their shirt off and I tried not stare at Beck because our friends were around, and we all jumped in. The lake was amazing it was just cold enough to be an instant relief.

I wonder if fish would come up and bite you? Right on que I felt something pinch my side. It made me squeal a little and I turned around to see Beck rising out of the water with a cheeky grin.

"Well hi there!" I said sarcastically.

"Hello, enjoying the lake?" he asked.

"Mostly…" I said still thinking about something coming up and biting me.

"Only mostly?" Beck replied.

I told him how I was paranoid about the fish coming up to bite me.

Beck laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said trying my hardest not to start giggling.

"Yeah it kinda of is…" Beck said and dove under the water. He started picking at my feet just to mess with me and then came up and picked me up bridal style.

"Fear not young maiden! I have saved you from the lake monster!" he said in a funny accent and walked up to the shore.

"My hero!" I said batting my eyes and crossing my legs.

"I thought you said there was no lake monster!" Cat cried out now swimming as fast as she could up to shore.

We all ended up regretting swimming in the lake because now we had to hike back in wet clothes. It was a hard walk and once we finally got back we all changed into something dry. By that time the sun was beginning to set and we were all starving. Hot dogs and smores it was!

"Hey Cat you want a smore?" I offered her.

"Some more of what?"

"You know a smore?"

"How can I have some more of nothing if I haven't had any yet?"

"No a smore!" I said holding up my gooey sandwich.

"Oh those! Sure Ya know the last time I ate a roasted marshmallow my brother put on my head and a squirrel ate it!" she said all happily while the rest of us just starred at her. But we all ended up laughing.

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

On the last day that we were going to be at camp was the best. We had found a huge pile of boulders and climbed all the way to the top. You could see everything from up there. We regretted not coming up her for the fireworks. Once we got back to camp we were exhausted. I went to my tent and took a nap, while the other lounged around.

At some point Beck was lying next to me but he was awake and looking at me.

"Good night sleepy head," he giggled.

"Good night?" I questioned.

"Well saying good morning wouldn't be really appropriate," he replied.

I looked outside, he was right. It was dark out.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he offered.

I was still sleepy so I just nodded my head. He pulled me up and we got out of the tent. The others were around the camp fire talking and laughing.

We called to them telling them that we were going to go for a walk. They told us not to get eaten by any bears…or lake monsters.

The walk was quiet, probably because we were both taking everything in. the moon was full and bright tonight. it reflected off the lake and made the forest light up in a magical way.

I wonder what Jade was doing.

Wait, what? That was a random thought.

But once I got her in mind I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had always wondered something about her.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Beck asked me looking towards me. God he looked amazing in the moon light.

"Didn't you learn from the last time we went swimming in clothes?" I replied.

"So let's skinny dip," Beck said as if it were nothing.

"What? Are you serious?" I said thrown off. Beck just took my hand and pulled me to the edge of the lake.

"C'mon no ones around, it'll be fine. Just go with it," he offered.

Just go with it. Something about that made me trust him. It was Beck after all, not just any one of my past loser boyfriends. It was Beck.

He slid off his flannel and his tank top and waited for my. I guess we were going to do this. So I slid of my jacket and slowly my shirt now all that was left was my bra. I slowly and awkwardly made that off too. I could see Beck grinning but I was trying to not make eye contact with him. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the minute…and it got even worse. Beck went and started to undo his belt and slid everything off.

He came up to me and lifted up my chin, "just go with it."

And with that he ran towards the lake and jumped in full force. I couldn't help but laugh.

Fuck it, I thought and pulled the rest off not making eye contact with Beck and then just jumped in. There I had done it. we both just floated there for a moment and just looked each other in the face.

"I love you," Beck said to me.

"I love you too," I said to him.

We both still just floated there and swam around a little.

"What do you love most about me?" I asked with a huge smile on my face I couldn't help it.

"Hm, tough question," Beck said now looking like he was deep in thought, "I love how good you are. You always try to do the right thing and you're a great friend. I love the way your eyes light up when you sing, and the way you snort when you laugh."

Ok that was embarrassing but with all these string of compliments, I let it slide.

"Oh and I love the way you look right now. You're beautiful…" he said with a dreamy look on his face.

I swam closer to him and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss full of passion and…well on his end lust. I could feel him on me…there.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed, "can't help that…"

"you wanna go lay down," I asked. There was a patch of perfectly green soft grass from where we had jumped in. Beck nodded and followed me. I walked past out clothes and layed down on the grass and fully relaxed. Beck followed suit. Everything was perfect.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you to far," Beck threw out.

"It's ok I wouldn't of done it if I didn't want to," I replied. That was the truth. I still hadn't stopped thinking about Beck in that sort of way. The stress of home just intensified how much I wanted it. But now that we were here…lying next to each other naked, I was nervous. Beck seemed totally relaxed.

The sky was more amazing out here. It was the perfect shade of navy blue with billions of stars around. Now that we were away from the city lights, you could see everything.

When ever I sat out under the stars I always started thinking. I couldn't help my curiosity, "do you know what Jade's so mean?"

"Huh?" Beck asked.

"Ya know Jade. She's so cold and hard. Has she always been like that? What made her so…mean?" I wondered. Maybe she was just born that way.

"She told me she wasn't always like that…" Beck said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well…" Beck said looking conflicted. He turned over on his side and faced me, "if I fell you do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Of course…" I promised. I really did mean it. I really wanted to know what it was.

"Well when Jade was born, her parents were only 17 and 18," Beck started to explain, "her dad was a really bad alcoholic. I guess Jade's dad used to do bad things to her like hit her and stuff. She never really told me how bad it got but I knew that he got arrested and is in jail for awhile."

"Wow…" I said stunned, "when did that happen?"

"For years, her dad was always abusive. She told me she stabbed him with a pair of scissors in self defense when she was 10 that was when he got arrested. After that her and her mom just choose to let it go. They didn't really talk about it. I think she's just still angry and hasn't let go," Beck said sadly, "I always promised her I'd take care of her."

I didn't know what to say. I never thought much about Jade's family life but I never thought it was that bad. Suddenly I felt sorry for her, no wonder she was so bitter. Now I didn't blame her for being so mean all the time.

"Wow… I never thought she had it that bad," I confessed.

"No one has a perfect life," Beck said sadly.

"Still suddenly its like once you find out someone else has suffered it makes them more human," I said now turning to face him.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Beck said looking into my eyes again.

"Beck, do you miss her?" I asked worried about the answer.

"I don't know. I'm always going to lover her in a way but honestly no I don't. Not like that anyways. I feel sorry for her and I tried to help her for years. But I don't think she wants help. I can't help someone that doesn't want it. I'm sick of being tied up in her drama no matter how much I want to help. It's just to depressing…" he answered truthfully.

"It's too bad; I wish she'd open up to us more. We all might be able to help her if she'd let us," I replied.

"I just don't think she wants to," Beck said.

"Beck…" I started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? Ya know about…loving me?" I asked.

Now Beck turned over and was on top of my sitting on his hands, "Yeah I did."

I slid my hands around his neck and pulled him in, "me too."

The kiss was so calm and peaceful. It felt so good to be away from everything, the city, the parents, even of friends. I could tell Beck was getting nervous. He didn't go any farther than where we were the last time. Although I could tell he wanted it.

"Beck…do you want to?" I asked. Boy this felt awkward.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "absolutely positive."

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Ok but just so you know you can tell me to stop at any time,"

"I know."

"Just tell me if I'm hurt you or not ok?

"I will."

"One more thing…

"What?" I asked getting impatient. The anticipation was driving me crazy.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

_**If I get a few reviews, Ill add more chapters. tell me whether you love it or hate it :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It didn't happen the way I thought it would… not exactically anyways. Beck said he wasn't surprised. We took things slow to build up. Beck said we were better off that way, starting off with fingers and his mouth. That part was amazing, but when if finally came down to it I was nervous. Beck had a condom in his wallet that was in his pants. Beck kept saying to just try to relax as much as possible to make things easier.

It hurt. A lot. It didn't happen on the first try either. It took us a couple tries but I was determined to get through this. We were probably there all night. When we finally did though, I cried from how much it hurt. At first it felt like I was on fire. He just stayed there for a minute and waited. One I got used to it, it was ok. Then it was amazing. I never knew I could feel like that.

Every time I looked at Beck it made me want him more. He kept saying my name, holding me close to him, kissing my chest and running his hands through my hair. I just held onto his back and his neck. I loved feeling his back. I could felt all the curves and muscles as he moved.

Still we kept it slow and steady. Once we got it going we didn't keep at it for very long. Once we were done though we just layed there next to each other breathing heavily both covered in sweat.

"Damn…" Beck said with a huge smile on his face. I had never seen him smile that good, "are you ok?"

"Yeah…kinda," I felt really sore and well... awkward.

"Don't worry. The worst is over, from here on out it just gets better," Beck said and turned on his side to pull me close to him.

I think we fell asleep on that patch of grass; he kept close to me all night. I loved listening to his heart beat, and letting him play with my hair. I had never felt so complete in all my life.

The next morning we were fully dressed and made our way back to camp hand in hand. It hurt a little to walk, but I knew it couldn't get any worse. Leaving camp was sad. It sucked to pull down our tents and get everything cleaned up.

The next morning I felt…different. I figured that it was because I was now a woman. I feel like I should want to be around Beck all the time, or do it again but now all I felt like doing was taking a shower, I think I had a leaf in my hair. I also wouldn't mind sleeping my own bed. Was I not making a big enough deal out of this? I feel like I should be obsessed with Beck now and want it all over again, but it just didn't feel important to me right now.

"So where were you and Beck last night?" Cat said coming up to me as were we loading stuff into the car.

"Um walking…" I lied quickly.

"For the whole night?" Cat asked giving her a look.

"We sat down and just talked," I said. Not a total lie.

"Alright, what ever you say Tori," Cat said giggling and got into the car. We said bye to the boys and hit the road.

The drive back was quiet. I had so much on my mind. I was now a woman, and by Beck. I loved Beck, I honestly did, but how is something that's supposed to make me feel so complete…. Leave me feeling so empty.

I didn't talk much on the way back. I think Cat knew something was wrong.

"What happened Tori? Did you and Beck get into a fight?" Cat asked.

"No we didn't fight," I replied.

"Then what's wrong?" she questioned.

Maybe Cat could help me; she had been in the same situation. So… I told her to truth under the circumstances that she does not tell anyone. She squealed with joy and hugged me.

"Look Cat, I'm just so confused. I love Beck but I just feel…empty now, I don't know how to explain it," I replied, "did you feel like this with Max after wards?"

"Well with me it was different. It was hard because I never really saw Max after that, but you have Beck. I would think that it would be different for you," Cat explained

Cat wasn't much help; she didn't understand where I was coming from. I didn't even know what I was feeling. Maybe I should ask my mom… no. If she found out what I did with Beck she would flip. She dropped me off at home and I dragged my feet up to the house. I got a text from Beck, he was asking what I was up to. I didn't reply.

When I got into the house, my mom and Trina were sitting on the couch. Trina looked worried and Mom looked mad.

"Hey…" I said cautiously, "What's up?"

"Uh Tori…" Trina said nervously.

"Tori, you and I need to talk," mom said standing up to me.

"What?" I asked.

My mom pulled out a little plastic case, used to hold my birth control pills.

"What? Trina takes them!" I yelled.

"Bye!" Trina said and rushed upstairs.

"Tori, I found condoms in your room," my mom said awkwardly, "are you and Beck…?"

"Wha-? Mom! Why were you going through my room?" I questioned.

"Look, Tori just tell me the truth," she said.

"No…" I lied, "we just talked. I just got em…ya know just in case."

My mom mentioned for me to come sit down. I went and sat on the couch awkwardly. I could feel how sore I was when I sat down.

"Look Tori, are you sure you haven't done anything…yet?" she asked.

What kinda of question was that?

"Yeah…" I lied again.

"Look, don't do anything with him right now," she said seriously

"Why?"

"Because, it's just a summer love. Once it's over it's over. You're going to go back to school and this year you're going to be a senior. You should start looking into colleges. That's a different story and besides I don't think you should be doing anything right now," she explained.

"Why?"

"Because you're upset about me and your father. I can tell you are, when you're angry you get reckless, I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later on. Just wait until the end of the summer at least. Wait for things to get back to normal and then see if you two are still going good together, things could change."

I couldn't believe her I didn't realize it until now. She was right; I just wanted to do something to get back at my dad. I knew he didn't want me dating…well anyone at all. I just wanted to make my dad angry and upset because that's what he did to me and what's worse…Beck was caught in the middle of it all

I could feel the tears coming fast, but I managed to hide them. I mumbled something about needing sleep and went to my room. I couldn't believe I did this to Beck… I had to tell him the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I haven't talked to Beck in nearly a week. The more I thought about it the more depressed I felt. It was also starting to hit me that my dad as gone. I haven't seen him for awhile or talked to him. It felt lonely at the house now. Mom had to take up more hours a work to take care of me and Trina and the house. Hanging out with Trina was never fun and now that my mom was gone the house felt lonelier.

I mostly sat around the house and watched tv or something. Beck texted me and called me a lot, but I wanted to talk to him in person and yet I avoided making plans with him. I don't know how much more reruns of Saved by the Bell I can take.

My mom came in through the door carrying groceries and other things in her hands. I got up and grabbed a couple bags to help her. Me and Trina…well mostly me tried to help mom around the house more. We set the stuff down on the table and started to unload things.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Ugh, long and tiring," mom said. She looked stressed and tired all the time.

"That sucks," I replied placing the milk into the fridge.

"So have you and Beck gone out lately?" mom asked me. She didn't know about what happened at the lake but she knew we were dating.

"Not really…" I said depressed.

"Why not? Are you two fighting?" she asked concerned.

"No not really, I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well what's wrong? Talk to me," she said sitting down at the table.

I sat down at the table too, "well… do you really think that this is just a summer fling?"

"I don't know sweetie, the two of you could work out but there's never any guarantee. You never know what could happen…" she explained.

"I know that but… I think I did something bad," I replied.

"Then you have to make it right, I know you care about him," she said.

Right on que, the door bell rang. I got up and answered it, it was Beck.

"Hey…can we talk?" he asked looking glum. The look on his face broke my heart.

"Um, yeah sure," I said opening the door to let him in.

"I'll let you two talk," mom said walking up stairs.

She walked up stairs while I sat down on the couch with Beck next to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked casually.

"What's up with you? Are you ok?" Beck asked concerned.

"Yeah…" I said avoiding his eye contact.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, I was fine after a couple days,"

"…do you regret it?"

That question hung in the air. Did I regret it?

"I didn't regret you…" I replied.

"Then what's wrong, you know you can tell me," Beck said scooting closer to me and putting his arm around my neck.

"Beck," I said slowly, "did you ever do anything you regretted out of anger?"

"Yeah," Beck replied, "why?"

There was no reason to lie, it would just make things worse. So I ended up ranting to him. I told him about how mad I was about my dad and how I was just doing things out of spite. I tried hard not to cry, I didn't want him to feel sorry for me but I had to get this off my chest. So I told him everything.

He just sat there and listened. After I finished explaining, he sat there for a moment. He seemed to be taking this all in.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No," Beck said with a quiver in his voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

"No! no, don't beat yourself up over it. I wanted it, I just wanted it for all the wrong reasons…but I wasn't lying when I said I loved you," I said sincerely.

"Yeah, I wasn't lying either, still we shouldn't of-" Beck began to say

"No it's not your fault. I didn't even realize that me being mad at my family was why I wanted it. Once my mom said it to me it all made sense," I replied, "and look, I'm really sorry for taking advantage of you."

"No it's alright, I understand. Jade was the same way…" Beck said, he still sounded sad.

That just made me feel worse, I didn't want to be like Jade. I think Beck noticed.

"Look, I'm not mad at you, and I don't feel taken advantage of. I know how it feels to do something you regret and do it out of anger. If you meant what you said when you said you loved me then I'm more than ok," He said with a small grin.

"Ok, well lets not do anything like that for…awhile. Lets just go back to how we were ok?" I asked.

"Ok," Beck said and opened his arms up to me. I scooted over and took his hug, "I'm sorry that things with your family are so bad. Anything I could do to help you out?"

"Just be here for me…" I said and buried my face into his shoulder and took in his cologne.

The rest of the summer just went by smoothly. It took me and Beck to go back to normal but after awhile and a few more talks we got through it. We agreed to more sex for awhile. Not until things with my family calmed down and if we were still together after 6 months. I tried to push all thoughts of sex out of my mind and tried to focus on driving. I had my driving test at the end of summer before school started again. It seemed to work after awhile.

Today for the first time, Beck was taking me out driving on the road. I was excited and nervous.

"Alright Vega, time for your final lesson," Beck said to me. We started out at the empty parking lot like before, "Alright, now drive to the golf course."

"I got this!" I said confidently. I started the car, put it in gear and slowly pulled up to the exit out onto the real road. I looked both ways and waited for a clear shot. I pulled out onto the road, I felt a little nervous and I kept looking in my mirrors, blind spots and checking my speed.

"Relax, just feel it, like how you feel when you act. Make it feel natural I'll let you know if were about to hit anything or anyone," Beck said coolly.

"How are you going to let me know if we're about to hit someone?" I asked nervously.

"I'll scream," he replied.

"Ok that's comforting," I replied, "so… have you talked to Jade at all?" I hated to say it but I kinda missed her.

"A little bit, I've emailed her once or twice," Beck replied.

"How is she?"

"She said that's she's been good, she keeps bragging about her new boyfriend and how prestigious the school is."

"When does she come back?"

"Next week,"

I was so proud of myself! I made it all the way to the golf course with out screaming or crashing. I was defiantly ready for my drivers test.

"See I told you I would teach you how to drive," Beck said happily.

"Yup I am victorious!" I said happily.

The next day me and him went to the DMV and I met with the teacher. The drive was awkward. Even though I knew I could drive well I felt like I had to sit perfectly stiff and the radio wasn't on. Obviously I didn't want to turn it on but my driving teacher was old and I think he fell asleep during my test. Either way I passed it.

I got a text from my dad saying congratulations, I was surprised that he texted me, I deleted it right after I read it. I didn't want to talk to him.

I got a call from Cat, she asked me to go school shopping. School shopping? Already? Oh yeah. I got a letter a few days earlier saying that school was going to be starting in a few weeks. So I agreed, barrowed Trina's car and went and picked her up.

"Heyyy, look at you Tori! You're driving a car! And you're not hitting any old lady in a scooter!" Cat cried excitedly as she climbed into the car.

"I know right? I feel like I'm ready for senior year!" I said happily. I was starting to get excited about being a senior.

"Finally, we're senior girls," Cat agreed.

I hate to say it, but I loved the start of a new school year. I liked getting new outfits and organizing everything. Dad sent me and Trina child support money and mom said we could use it to get school stuff.

"I can't wait to see Jade again!" Cat said as we were pulling notebooks off the shelf.

"I think I can…" I replied, seeing her was going to be weird now that I had Beck. He promised me that he wouldn't let Jade scalp me when we saw her.

"I heard she got a new boyfriend in London," said Cat.

"That's good, I hope she's happy," I replied and I meant it. After everything she went through when she was little I hope she was happy. She deserved to be happy…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

I guess I had plans to hang out with Jade after school. I decided that we should just hang out here at Hollywood Arts, they usually kept it open for after school clubs and stuff. Once school was over I went to my locker and put most of my things away and waited on the steps where we agreed to meet. The school was mostly empty and quiet now. It was weird seeing this school so quiet there was always singers or musicians around practicing. Jade didn't show up for nearly 10 minutes.

"Hey how was your first day?" I asked

"Fine…" Jade said sitting down with her eyes glued to the floor again, "..How was yours?"

"Good…" I replied. We both sat there not really knowing what to say. I didn't now how to start asking her if she was alright, "So what did you do in Europe? Did you get to go to Paris and see the Eiffel tower?"

"Yeah, it was nice," Jade replied, "What did you do here?"

"Beck taught me how to drive," I slightly giggled.

"And he's still alive?" Jade laughed.

"Surprisingly," I said laughing with her.

"Where did he take you?"

"To that golf course on Sunrise Boulevard."

"Oh yeah, he took me there once but that was when we first started dating in 8th grade," Jade replied.

I couldn't believe this I was actually having a civil conversation with Jade West.

"Is he happy?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I started to say, "I could tell that he missed you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah he did, you meant a lot to him, just now things are different. I know he still wants to be your friend."

"Friend…" jade repeated.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked after awhile.

"Yeah it is. I'm always gonna care about him but a lot has changed me over this summer… beings friends with Beck sounds nice right now and well…if he's happy I'm happy," Jade confessed almost in a whisper.

"That's really noble of you," I admitted, "but are you happy? Me and Beck both want you to be. You deserve it."

Now Jade's face changed. I was expecting her to yell at me but she just mumbled out, "no I don't…"

"Jade… did something happen over there?"

Jade swallowed and opened her mouth about to say something when Cat came up to us.

"Jade! I'm so happy you're back!" Cat said running up to her and hugging her. Jade seemed like she didn't put much effort into that hug, "did you see David Beckham while you were over there?!"

I didn't press on with asking her, I knew she wouldn't say anything to me while Cat was there. She probably wouldn't say anything to me anyways. I knew that she and Cat had been friends longer than I had been friends with her. Then again, she might only tell Beck. I texted him and told him that. He said that he would call her tonight.

Later that night Me, my mom, and Trina were all sitting at the table having dinner. Trina got into a community college not far from our house and she kept going on about how amazing college boys were.

"Well thank god I'm spending $5,000 a year for you to go there and check out boys," my mom said sarcastically.

I heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

When I got to the door it was Jade.

"Oh hi Jade, what's up?" I asked.

"Ok so you know how earlier I told you, you owe me for hanging out with you after school today?" she asked.

I was about to tell her she asked to hang out with me but I let it go, "uh yeah."

"I got an idea on how you can help me," Jade said with her hands on her hips and her stereotypical smile. I was starting to get nervous.

"ok…" I said worried, "how?"

"Can we talk out here alone?" she motioned to our porch couch.

"Ok," I said and went down and sat on the couch, "So what's up?"

"Did you tell Beck to call me to help me?" Jade questioned.

"I just figured that you'd want his help over mine," I confessed.

"Well I don't. I want you to help me…" Jade replied, "I need a girl to help me."

"Why…?" I asked now getting suspicious, "Jade, what happened over there?"

I could see the shame and humiliation written all over her face. Now she looked back down to the ground and nervous.

"Tori… I need you to help me…" Jade began slowly, "get an abortion."

I think my jaw dropped all the way down to the floor. I couldn't believe it, Jade the center of negativity, who hate's children was…

"You're…" I said I almost couldn't even spit it out, "you're pregnant?"

Jade didn't say anything.

"Is it Beck?" I asked getting scared. I knew that because of the timing it was a stupid question but I still needed the validation.

"No! It's not his, once we started fighting we didn't have sex much," Jade said truthfully, "I promise. It's someone else's' trust me…"

"Well… does the guy know?" I asked her.

"I sent him a text when I was in the airport to leave, but once I got back into the states you can't receive texts or calls from there," Jade admitted.

"Oh Jade…" I sighed.

This was wrong. This was so wrong, the guy deserved to know. Also, the baby didn't deserve to get caught up in the middle of this. it wasn't their fault, but I knew Jade, she was stubborn and was going to do it with or without me. It was against all my morals, but this wasn't me…it was Jade.

"Look…" I said slowly, "I will help you out on one condition."

"Name it," jade said.

"First, you have to call the guy in London and tell him the truth and see what he says," I stated.

"Ok… I'll do it," jade said sadly.

**More reviews please! good? Bad? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(On a side note, when I was writing this chapter i had my ipod on shuffle and "Do what you had to do" by Sarah McClachlin (sp?) came on. For the mood I'm trying to set in this chapter, that song goes perfect when you picture it from Jade's point of you to Beck or vise versa ;) )**

Chapter 13

I had no idea how complicated it was to do this. It was hard to think about. I had been looking around at some clinics around the city. We found one that looked safe and went and picked up a ton of forms to fill out. The one that she was qualified for was a small surgery. Luckily Jade was already 18 so she didn't need parental consent.

I tried to convince Jade to tell her mom about it. She said she just wanted to get the procedure done and move on. Forget that it ever happened. In any other case I would have tried to talk someone out of getting it done, but in Jade's case… I mean really? Can you see her being pregnant and having a baby? Especially when the guy lived in Europe.

Telling him was hard. She was in my room she told him, I was sitting out in the hall. I knew she wouldn't admit it but I could hear her crying. From what it sounded like the guy agreed to it, he was graduating from his fancy acting school and wanted to focus on his career and he, like Jade, didn't know how having a baby with both parents in different countries was going to work out. So he agreed.

We told Beck the truth, I think Jade wanted to confide in him the way she did in me. Beck was shocked, but just the same as me he promised that he was going to be there for her. I was going to take her in and stay there all the way through the end. The surgery was going to cost $1,500. At first, me and Jade didn't think this was going to be a possibility, neither of us had that kind of money. When we told Beck he came right over to my house.

"Here," Beck said handing her an envelope.

Jade opened it, it was full of cash, "Beck…this is a lot of money you know."

"I know, but if this is what it takes I'll do it," Beck said sincerely.

"But Beck-" Jade started to say.

"Don't worry about it, just do what you have to do for yourself," Beck said and then put his hand on her shoulder, "I promised you that no matter what happens to us or you that I was going to take care of you. No matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. I promise."

It was in that moment that I realized that Beck and Jade were always going to be connected. Beck is the only one Jade confided in about her dark past. I wasn't jealous or angry, just happy. I was happy that Jade and someone like Beck, she needed someone like him. I just hoped that some day me and Beck could be connected like they were.

So on Friday me and Jade both skipped school. We had a long day ahead of us, the surgery was going to be 30 minutes and the recovery time was only a few days. So we had the whole weekend to relax. The drive to the clinic was quiet, I could tell Jade was nervous.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Jade asked out of the blue. I had never seen her like this, her hair was a mess and she didn't bother to put on any make up. I've never seen her look so human. She was suffering, suffering from being pregnant, loosing Beck, her parents everything.

"I don't know Jade. Do you think you're doing the right thing?" I replied glumly.

"I hope so…" Jade replied.

I felt like I just had to say it, "Jade…look sometimes. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan it, and sometimes it's just not our fault. Life is hard, but it's people like Beck that make bearable."

"And people like you?" Jade offered.

I gave her a small smile. We pulled up to the clinic it was mostly empty. We took an early morning appointment so that Jade would have more time to recover. Her appointment was and 8. We walked into the lobby, and Beck was there sitting on the chair.

"Beck, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come?" Jade said surprised.

"I thought you'd want me here when you got out," Beck said giving her a hug.

"Thank you…" I heard her whisper in his ear.

"Jade West?" the nurse said walking up to her.

"Uh yeah that's me," Jade mumbled.

"Come on back sweetie, everything will be ok," the nurse said and led her to the back.

She looked back at us and waved and smiled a little. We both waved back.

Now we just had to wait, we sat in the lobby. No one was here because it was so early. The lobby smelt of fresh coffee and had water stained magazines on the small table next to the couch.

"You two really loved each other didn't you?" I said out loud not looking at him.

"Yeah…" Beck replied, "we did… are you mad though?"

"Surprisingly no. I still want to be with you, but I think Jade needs you more."

"That's what I thought for awhile. Jade has been through so much though. I think she'll be ok. She just needed a push in the right direction."

"Yeah maybe…" I replied to him. I have never felt so distant from him in all of our relationship. I think Beck felt the same way.

"Tori," Beck started to say, "I have to be there for Jade. I'm always going to be no matter who I'm dating…but me and her. We were just a bunch of kids when we started dating. We've both grown up a lot. Jade's really strong, and even through this I think she'll be ok. Me and Jade, we're both going different ways and I think we both accepted that. I still want you and all of you."

"Yeah, I think Jade will be ok too, and I'm alright with you being there for her. I want you there for her. I trust you Beck that same way I trusted you that night at the lake," I replied now facing him.

"I love you Tori," Beck said and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I love you too…" I said as I buried my face into his shoulder just so I could get a whiff of his cologne. We wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands through my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wasn't sure how long me and Beck stayed like that, but eventually a nurse came up to us and said that Jade was out of surgery and that she was doing fine. We got up and followed the nurse to a room. She opened the door and Jade was lying on the bed.

"Heeeyyy guys, I'm all better," Jade said with a small laugh.

"She's still a little out of it from the medication. They should wear off with in an hour. Today maybe around 2 o'clock you can take her home," the nurse told us. We thanked her and walked in and pulled up chairs next to her bed.

"Tori!" Jade said with a dreamy look on her face, she was totally high, "your boyfriend is totally hot!"

I just laughed, "I know right?"

I could see Beck grinning and blushing.

Jade was funny, she said funny things and made funny faces. I wish I had a video camera so I could show it to her later. Once 2 o'clock rolled around she had calmed down, we helped pick her up and got her into my car and we drove to my house. I had promised Jade that I wouldn't be all over Beck when she was around. It turned out to be easy. The three of us sat in my house, watching movies and throwing pop corn at each other. Jade had to take these pills to help with the pain, they made her a little loopy but not like before. It was nice for the three of us to hang out.

We all agreed to burry this day and never talk about it again. No one else would ever know that Jade was pregnant. She rested up through the weekend and on Monday morning it was back to school. I could see under Jade's cool exterior that she was nervous. People at our school had been talking about her. She had looked like she had gained weight since she came back. Some of the rumors were true some were fake. But we never told anyone.

I was standing at my locker with Beck leaning up against the one next to mine. We were talking about what we were going to do tonight. Jade walked past us and said hi, but a clique of the snobbiest girls at school stopped her right next to our lockers.

They were four of them and they were probably the richest kids and Hollywood Arts. They were pretty blonde, always wore pink and was always in everyone business. All the school gossip usually started and ended with them.

"Hey Jade," their leader Kylie Hurst said with a devious smile, her hand on her hip and her prada bag on her shoulder, "so how was you're summer?"

"It was a lot of fun, I got to work with some real professionals," Jade said with just as much attitude and grace and Kylie.

"So where were you on Friday? I've been hearing things in the hallways lately," Kylie replied.

"Yeah the same way I heard a plastic surgeon at a hospital say that you're nose was fake," Jade said sipping her coffee.

"Can you just get out of here Kylie?" I said politely trying to make them leave.

"Aw look, our little make it shine girl is sticking up for the wicked witch of Hollywood Arts, how cute!" Kylie said in a sarcastic baby voice.

"Yeah because that's what friends do for each other," Beck pointed out.

"Funny that you mentioned that were at a hospital recently, because I heard that you were there to get an abortion. Sounds like you were working real hard whoring around in Europe all summer," Kylie said with a little giggle and all of her followers laughed too.

I had had enough of this girl, "What ever we do on the weekends is none of your goddamn business! You can leave now and float in you shallow little pool of gossip and lies. C'mon Jade"

Kylie seemed shocked that I was telling her off; I was never the vocal to other people or yelled at them like that.

"Wow Vega, color me impressed," Jade said looking at me in disbelief with me and Beck on either side of her.

"Looks like Jade's rubbing off on you Tor," Beck said.

"Well, a little change never hurt anybody," I replied happily.

"Ya know," Jade started to say as she put her arms around mine and Beck's neck, "if the three of us stick together, we can take command of this school and then take command of Broadway after we graduate."

She was right… we all liked the sound of that.

..::The end::.. 


End file.
